


The beautiful asleep Sam

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to dress up like a princess and get fucked by his Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful asleep Sam

The twenty year old prince Dean finally found bell'addormentato eighteen Sam with his pompous golden dress princess, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch  
He looked like an angel. He had drunk perhaps a bit 'too, after he sfllato for Dean in that dress. He was drunk, but the story of Sleeping Beauty had to be realistic!  
Dean stroked his cheek, moving from the couch where he was sleeping, picked him up and placed it on the table.  
"Sam .." he began, raising his suit.

  
"Mmmm ... Dean ..." Sam said, still asleep.

  
"Sam ... now Iyou wake up ..." he said again, taking his legs and mettendosele shoulders.  
"Dean ... you ... wake me up ...." Not understanding what he wanted to do yet Dean.  
Dean took the lubricant that was on the table and used it to push inside him.

  
"DEAN AHHH !!" shouted Sam.

  
"YES! YES! Yes! SAM OH YES! SO! "Said Dean, increasing the pace of thrusts.

  
"DEAN !!" yelled Sam, bowing his head.

  
"You are wonderful." Dean said, continuing to push inside him, without taking the dress.  
When leaders was to come, he came out from him and aimed the top member, directed to his face.  
"Now look at me. It is about to finish the work of art, little brother. "  
"Dean ... you ... you !!"

  
Dean was so excited to hear the final blow to his member already so hard. He did not make it over and was on his tongue and all over the face.  
"You're wonderful, little brother." Dean said, looking at all covered in come, mind Sam smiled satisfied.  
"I like these games." She said the brother.

  
"Fine! Next time you travestirai Pocahontas! "Dean said, stroking his cheek.

  
  



End file.
